


The 7th Bath.

by UndiscoveredBum



Category: There is no fandom - Fandom, take off your clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredBum/pseuds/UndiscoveredBum
Summary: Erwin and The Narrator take a trip to the Bath House.





	The 7th Bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex.

'Defend your wealth and it shall defend you in return. If this man can't defend his daughter then there is very little chance he can defend you.' 

I was shocked when he said this, despite his aura of pessimism. I walked further through the market with him. He was smoking now and laughing to himself. The homeless man behind was out of view and I relaxed my shoulders. 

The market was not busy and I walked with general ease to match the mannerisms of the man walking with me, but it was a facade. He kept one hand on the waist and another near his gun. He was a good shot and had been the subject of much lauderment by some men but mostly women who sought his hand in marriage. The women traditionally sought a quick and accurate shot to which defend their children. 

Supposedly, no one woman had the same convictions here and most of the time they used their intiative to survive. I was told by Erwin that they saw value in the survival of others, and that great care was put toward de-escalating violent situations. 

The bath house that Erwin spoke about earlier had now come into view, it stood atop the hill as he said, not that I thought he was lying but it seemed almost fairytale-esque. At home we would release any and all tension here. We would drink wine and host great sex-parties numbering in the 60's. I was however too young to ever attend one because the bath house was blown up a few hours after the war began, it was theorized that the bath house had gained great notoriety and infamy outside of the city, and that the owner, his name was Michaelson, (no surname) had realised this a little to late to begin profitting from it. 

I thought this bath house would be similar but It wasn't. There was strictly no alcohol and no nudity. This was my first time in a bath house and I wasn't allowed to do the things I fantasized about in my Mid-Late teens. Bullshit. 

My sex fantasies were numerous and varied, involving men and women of all legal ages of course. In contrast to the people I lived amongst, I felt great shame with these fantasies, always thinking I'd gone just a little too far. 

Ok, the bath house now. 

The damn room was filled with warm mist. I wasn't allowed to shed my shirt but I almost did so out of reflex. Erwin pulled the bottom of the shirt back down to my waist and laughed a little to himself. 

'Not really fair is it?'

'Is there a good reason for it?' I turned to him. 

'It's purposeful, you can shed everything in just a bit, not just the clothes.' 

I liked hearing this. I felt a little more comfortable knowing there was intent. 

I dripped oceans and lakes from my foreheard as we found 1 of the 16 baths marked by a number and a poem. We took 7 but the poem was written in a language I couldn't understand. I pierced eyes at the poem trying to understand it. I got a tap on the shoulder and I rose from my bent down position, I saw Erwin at the other end of the bath. 

She lifted a finger and tried prying into my mouth. My lips broke and she got in. 

She searched around, I don't know what she was looking for. I was awkward with the motions and held my mouth agape. I gagged and she removed her finger. I eyed the chain of spit that connected her fingertip to my chin. 

I turned around to Erwin who had seen the whole thing. 

'Get in then, clothes ON.' 

I looked puzzled toward him, he had seen what just happened but didn't bother to explain. 

I got in the 7th bath. 

The damn thing was painfully hot, I was still waiting to hear what the purpose of being clothed was. 

'Now we can talk.' 

'Who was that girl over there?' I said as I winced. 

'No one special, she works here actually.' Erwin said with calm bravado. 

I scoffed. 

'I presume that isn't part of her daily duties.'

'It is actually, her only duty.' Erwin said after splashing water on his bearded grey face. 

'How much does she get paid for that?' I said as my eyes tightened and my jaw clenched. 

'To do what exactly?' Erwin said, he knew exactly what she'd done, he'd seen so, he was curious as to what I had seen though. 

'She put a finger in my mouth, made me gag.'

'She doesn't get paid.' Erwin said. 

'That's a shame.' I said, thinking he had made his point. 

There was more Erwin wanted me to know, I could tell.

I looked down into water, unable to find myself.

**Author's Note:**

> BIM BIM BIM 
> 
> BIM BIM BIM 
> 
> BIM BIM BIM
> 
> (Don't get in the bath with clothes on dumy)


End file.
